


The Toffee Fic

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dan's POV, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Phan Smut, Toffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Phil has a big sweet tooth, but what Dan doesn't know is that toffee has uses other than pleasing the tastebuds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sexually explicit and maybe a little gross, but it's definitely not horrifying like my other fics. It'll probably make you laugh.

Phil burst through the door, carrying multiple paper bags and struggling not to drop them.  
"What have you been buying?" I asked, surprised.  
"I went into town and there's this new sweet shop. It's amazing, Dan. You should have seen the stuff they have in there."  
I sighed. "You and your sweet tooth."  
He handed me two of the paper bags and I was astonished to discover that they were filled with nothing but creamy, soft toffee.  
"Just toffee? Why didn't you get anything else? I hate toffee."  
"It's not for you to eat," Phil said.  
"Then who is it for? Surely not just for you."  
"Well," Phil began, "I guess you could say it's for the both of us."  
"But you just said it's not for me! And I don't like the taste of toffee."  
"Just wait and see," he smiled.

 

He kept the toffee in a big plastic container at the top of the food cupboard. It radiated an intense, sickly sweet smell that made me gag a little whenever I went to get a snack. He hadn't even touched it.  
Just as I was reaching into the cupboard, I heard Phil's footsteps behind me.  
"Hey, Dan," he spoke, "what do you say we make use of that toffee. We've got 2 kilograms of the stuff."  
"Just give it away," I said. "It smells horrible."  
"I'm not giving it away. I have a better idea. I'm in the mood for something unique. Come with me."  
Phil gently held my arm and pulled me into my bedroom. I was confused and ever so slightly nervous. "Wait here for me, Daniel."  
So I sat on my bed, tapping my feet against the floor. I heard the microwave door open, and then a few beeps. And a minute later, I heard the microwave open again.  
Phil entered the room, holding a plastic jug filled with pale brown, sweet-smelling goop.  
"I feel sick," I complained. "It smells nauseatingly sweet."  
"Good job you won't be eating a lot of it, then."  
"Phil, I'm scared. What are you doing? Why have you melted so much toffee?" He grabbed at my jeans, trying to unbutton them. "Hey, stop!" I pushed him away, annoyed. "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"Please, Dan. This won't hurt. I swear you'll love it."  
I had no idea what he was trying to do, but when he attempted to take off my clothes for the second time, I allowed him to. This couldn't be that bad. He loved me, after all.

 

"Lean forward." Phil pressed against the top of my back, pushing my ass into the air. I was kneeling on my bed, my forehead pressed against the duvet, with Phil squatting behind me. He dipped his fingers into the warm, gooey toffee, and began to rub his soft hands all over my body. The sweet melted goop was still a little hot, but nowhere near enough to burn me. It felt pleasant against my skin.  
Phil dipped his fingers into the toffee again, gathering up a lot more this time. He then proceeded to run his fingers down my thighs, back and butt, making me quiver with excitement. It tickled a little and I already felt the hardness around my crotch.  
My whole body was sticky and covered in the brown shiny mess, but I didn't care. Now I knew what he had meant when he said the toffee was for "both of us".  
He shifted in front of me and gathered more melted toffee before rubbing it against my hard member. It was warm and sticky and everything I could ever dream of. I couldn't suppress my moans any longer, especially when he proceeded to lick it off me, his wet tongue gliding against my hard, sensitive skin. I couldn't stop myself from panting and moaning his name at this point.  
Phil picked up the jug of melted toffee and brought it up to my mouth. I used my tongue to lap up a fairly large mouthful, and after he placed the jug back down on the bedside table, I pressed my mouth against his and pushed the toffee from my mouth into the inside of his. He grabbed my shoulders as he brushed his sticky tongue against mine, mixing together our sweet saliva and the thick, liquid toffee inside our mouths. I heard Phil give a small moan from deep within, and I saw him unbutton his skinny jeans, desperate to feel the warm gooey toffee against his solid cock.  
As he smeared himself with the toffee down below, he swallowed the mouthful of sweet goop that I had transferred to him, and then smiled at me.  
"Oh, Dan," he sighed, before taking hold of my hand and using it to rub against his sticky, erect member. He felt warm and pretty smooth, and just the fact that I was giving him pleasure was enough to make me shudder and moan with excitement.  
"Bend over," he then instructed me, and I got into the same position as before, with my forehead against my black checked duvet and my ass in the air.  
Phil reached over and grabbed the jug. He felt the side of it, checking it was still relatively warm and hadn't solidified. It had cooled down significantly, but was still rather runny.  
He inserted two sticky fingers inside of me, pushing against the wall of my rectum and stretching me out. I gave a gasp of pleasure as he fingered me, making me tingle and squirm and beg for more. Knowing that I was enjoying this, he inserted two more and I groaned his name yet again. I couldn't get enough. By now I was so glad that he had bought the toffee. I hadn't understood his plans at first, but now I knew everything.

 

I closed my eyes tightly as Phil tilted the plastic jug forward. He kept two of his fingers inside of me, stretching my entrance, as the lukewarm goop slowly entered me and trickled down my rectum.  
" _Phil_ ," I moaned. He poured more and more, and it began to feel warmer, the more he poured. I was worried about this damaging my body, but it was so pleasurable that I had to force my nerves to the back of my mind.  
The runny toffee ran deeper, and when I craned my neck, I saw that the jug was almost empty by now. Phil gave me a smile, before crouching down slightly and licking my entrance. His wet tongue felt pleasant against the warmth of my skin.  
"Sweet," he murmured, before poking his tongue inside of me and lapping up the toffee inside. He licked and licked for a good few minutes, and I felt the contractions in my thighs and back as I groaned and clenched my fists. I heard a small giggle from Phil. He was proud of his efforts.  
He brushed his erection against my entrance. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please," I begged, my arms quivering with anticipation. "Do it." He continued to tease me for a short while, inserting a finger or two inside of me and trickling the warm toffee against my skin. Again, he rubbed his tip against me before inserting himself inside me.  
I felt the squelch of the liquid toffee in my insides as he thrusted into me. It was rather sticky against my inner walls, but it only made the whole thing feel way better.  
Phil was moaning loudly and I couldn't help doing the same as he pushed as deep as he could, the runny, sweet substance in my rectum sticking to his hard member as he thrusted in and out of me.  
Occasionally he pulled out and dribbled the warm, liquid toffee that coated his penis onto my body before entering me again. Finally I felt him explode inside of me, and it mixed with the toffee, creating a creamy, slightly thinner substance. He pulled out of me and strings of the pale brown liquid stuck to his member.  
Much of the toffee and his cum was still inside of me. To me, it was incredibly arousing. Especially the thought of Phil's baby gravy inside my body.  
"My god," I said. "You're amazing. Holy fuck."  
"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Phil grinned, holding me.  
"Looks like we'll be making trips to that sweet shop often from now on."


End file.
